


Giant Little Accident

by Ashcat252



Category: Giant Little Ones
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, There is literally no fan work for these two and that needs to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: The incident: Ballas’ point of view.
Relationships: Ballas Kohl/Franky Winter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Giant Little Accident

Ballas didn’t mean to do it. In fact, it had been the number one thing on his list to never do.

It was hard though with the way his stomach filled with butterflies every single time his best friend was around. He tried to ignore it, for the simple fact that he had a girlfriend.

Most importantly though: Ballas. Was. Not. Gay.

So, he wasn’t exactly sure how it happened. It was Franky’s birthday, they were drunk, high off of adrenaline from the night they had. At some point, a point Ballas’ fuzzy brain couldn’t recall, he ended up under the blanket with his mouth around Franky’s length.

It should have been weird. It should have been gross. But for some strange reason, he liked the feel of it in his mouth. He liked that it was getting bigger, harder, for him. The fact that he was actually turning Franky on sparked something inside of him and he couldn’t stop. The fact that Franky was panting and even moaning, quietly as to not wake his family, spurred Ballas on.

“Ballas...” Franky breathed out underneath the blanket. His hands were shaking, like he had no idea what to do with them. Ballas wanted them in his hair, but didn’t know to vocalize that. He didn’t know if it was allowed.

So he kept going, tried his best to take it all the way, because he liked the way it made Franky gasp sharply. Ballas let in a big breath through his nose as he went back up, just to take him back down again.

“Shit,” Franky whispered, his hand actually finding Ballas’ hair that time. His hand was still so shaky, but determined as he ran his fingers through it. Ballas couldn’t help it; he moaned at the feeling, the sound of it vibrating against Franky’s length.

“C-close-“ Franky struggled out, but it got lost in his throat as he came. It flooded into Ballas’ mouth, forcing him off his dick and from under the blanket. It all happened so quickly, he didn’t know what to do until it was too late, he had already swallowed it. And it was that one thing that brought him back to reality.

He stumbled out of his best friends bed and grabbed his stuff, willfully ignoring Franky calling out his name. He couldn’t look at him. It was too much.

“ _Ballas!_ ” Franky whisper-shouted, the desperation in his voice was what finally caused Ballas to turn around. He wished he hadn’t, because just like he thought, it was too much. Franky’s face was soft and vulnerable, and Ballas could hear what wasn’t said: it’s okay.

But it didn’t feel like it. It didn’t feel okay. Even if what he wanted was to get back in that bed, it was not okay, and he had to go.

And so, he left. He took his bike and went, the entire ride a blur. Before he knew it, he was sneaking inside his home, and heading straight to the bathroom. He stunk of sweat and alcohol and was just all together dirty.

Ballas tried his best to wash it all away, to just forget, but he couldn’t. The phantom feel of it in his mouth was still there and his dick was stiff and leaking, begging for release. Ballas groaned in his hands. He was too weak in that moment to stop himself. The memory of it was still too fresh in his mind.

And so, he let himself touch, let himself remember the sound of Franky’s breathy moans. He even let himself imagine what would have happened if he stayed. If Franky would have touched him, too.

Franky would have. He might not have sucked him off, but he would have touched. He was so kind that way. He would have made sure Ballas felt good, too.

Ballas let out quiet groan as he leaned against the cold tile, his pace quickening at the thought of his best friend’s hands on him. It wasn’t long before he was choking back a loud moan, his come spurting against the floor and down the drain.

He rode it out until there was nothing left, nothing left but an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. It soon filled with dread as his length softened and the water began to cool.

This was not okay. He was sure of that as he laid in his bed later that night. It was something that never was supposed to happen. He had a nearly perfect life, a good family, a great girlfriend, and a bright future ahead of him. He couldn’t let anything get in the way of that.

Even if that meant abandoning his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie and absolutely had to write this, but then I noticed there was no fanwork for them and was disappointed. Also, I’m not even sure this will work because it’s the first one. I’m not sure exactly how old their characters are but if they’re underage, please let me know so I can update the tags. If you somehow stumbled upon this, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
